Secreto en el Armario
by Harriet-Dracine
Summary: [HPDM] ¡Capítulo 4 recién salido del horno! ¡Risas aseguradas! ¡Lean y opinen! Grazie n.n
1. Un moco en el pasillo

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, hacemos esto por diversión y bla bla bla ...etc etc

Hola, somos Harriet y Dracine.. somos de Argentina y tenemos 17 años... este fic pretendía ser un honesto...pero no así que lo subiremos capitulo a capitulo posteo a posteo como diría una amiga nuestra...

Si no les gusta la pareja Harry y Draco vayan dirigiendo la flechita hacia la x de la esquina superior.. rápido rápido slash slash! Hablando en serio solo tiene leves toques de slash esperamos que lo disfruten...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Día 2 del suplicio, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- Dios! No lo soporto más! Quítenmelo! Esto es una tortura! – dijo un muchacho de alborotados cabellos negros, fuera de sí.

- Ya deja de quejarte Potter, y has algo productivo - le contestó apáticamente un blondo pulcramente peinado.

- Claro! Porque pueden hacerse tantas cosas productivas aquí encerrados... tu y yo solos, Malfoy – dijo Harry sarcásticamente apoyándose contra la pared.

- No me subestimes Potter, te sorprenderías de lo divertido que puedo llegar a ser-

- Eso es... ahm.. una amenaza? – preguntó Harry confundido.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero al menos yo no me la paso quejándome como una niñita prepuberta! – le contestó un ya desquiciado Draco Malfoy.

Harry se acercó a él mirándolo con profundo odio (n/as: tan sepsi XD) pero el rubio no retrocedió.

-Todo fue por tu culpa Malfoy, por eso me quejo. – (n/as: chan!)

FLASHBACK

Escenario, algún pasillo de Hogwarts. Los gemelos Weasley emplean su tiempo en lo mejor que saben hacer, desastres.

- Fred, hueles eso?- dijo un alegre George.

- Huele a frescura de pino!- respondió éste.

- Entonces...?- movió las manos incitándolo a proseguir con el razonamiento lógico.

- Pasillo recién trapeado! –

- Bravo! Sigue así!- Fred le dio unas palmadas a George- Entonces...?-

- Entonces... no queremos que Filch pierda su habilidad de mantener reluciente este lugar! – una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en ambos hermanos.

-Hagámoslo- exclamó Fred

Y sin más preámbulos comenzaron a lanzar moco de trol por los aires (Dracine: no pregunten de dónde lo sacaron, todos conocemos a los gemelos y no debe ser nada legal. Harriet: basta de criticar a los gemelos. Dracine: ok... )

- Soy tan feliz –exclamo George emocionado

- Vas a ser aun mas feliz cuando veas esto, hermano mío.- dijo Fred, invitándolo a ver su hallazgo detrás de una puerta del pasillo.

La dichosa puerta conducía nada mas ni nada menos que a una habitación con las provisiones secretas de ovillos de lana de la Sra. Norris

- Es tan hermoso, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- lagrimeaba Fred

- Ya, ya hermano. Deja de llorar y continuemos con nuestra obra de arte.- dijo George.

Es así como luego de unos minutos, por no decir segundos el pasillo parecía un pantano de mocos de trol y embrollos de lana. Fred y George admiran, luego de un rato, su obra con lágrimas en los ojos y se dan un gran abrazo

- Escucho pasos- dijo Fred- démonos a la fuga

- Pintémonos de colores –

- Esfumémonos, evaporémonos!-

- Porque ya la fregamos...!-

- Pero corre imbécil que ahí vienen! – dijo Fred agarrando a George de la túnica y arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras, para nunca volver a la escena del crimen.

Por designio de Betu.. betu a saber quién (n/as: o.o juaaaa), pasaban por ese mismísimo pasillo y en direcciones contrarias el príncipe de Slytherin, nuestro querido, amado, adorado y dorado mortifaguito: Draco Malfoy y... su eterno némesis, el héroe, el niño ( n/as: ya no tan niño... D... ) que vivió: Potter, Harry Potter.

Los pies de Draco quedaron pegados, al caminar en una considerable cantidad de moco de trol, mientras que Harry tropezó con un tirante hilo de lana y cayo y cayo, llevándose consigo a Draco agarrado de la corbata.

- Pero que haces Potter?- grito este- ya bastante tengo con quedarme pegado a asqueroso moco de trol como para ahora , encima, en-cima, estar bañado en el y...en-ci-ma-dijo recalcando la ultima palabra- aquí contigo! Ahhh!- grito- me enervas Pottah, ahora tendré que mandar mi trajecito a que lo laven los estúpidos elfos- respiro rápidamente para continuar- para que después se olviden de ponerle suavizante como hacen los elfos de mi mami, para que luego... – respiro nuevamente y poniendo cara de dolor y angustia prosiguió – yo ande todo rasposito y con picor, y se me paspen las pompis, y.. y... – y ya le era imposible controlar su intermitente tic en el ojo – Aahhh! Todo por tu culpa estúpido cararajada!

A estas alturas del monologo del Slytherin Harry ya se había puesto muy cómodo en el suelo.

- Ya Malfoy? – bostezo aburrido – terminaste...? puedes respirar ? inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala , inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... inha – dijo frenéticamente muy divertido de la situación haciendo ademanes con las manos.

- Basta! – grito Malfoy... su tic era cada vez mas veloz.

Harry observo la involuntaria e incontrolable contracción muscular del ojo de Draco minuciosamente, decidiendo, muy acertadamente...parar de hablar e intentar incorporarse volviendo a caer

-Muévete agominado! – le gritó.

-Como me dijiste? Atrévete a repetirlo Potter!- respondió el aludido – que tu seas un inadaptado social cuya imagen hace caso omiso a los mínimos preceptos de higiene personal, no nos convierte a todos... EN UN CABEZA DE PALMERA!...y claro que me moveré..pss...-se pone de pie murmurando por lo bajo e intenta arreglar su túnica

Acercándose con el vuelo de un dementor hace su aparición estelar ... nuestro profesor favorito.

-50 puntos menos para Gryfindor...Potter...- siseó Snape- y Draquito- prosiguió con una voz mas cálida- me extraña tanto de ti, pero estoy seguro y pondría mi alma a merced de los dementores a que Potter- lo miró mal- y su fabulosa habilidad para meterse y generar problemas te ha arrastrado irremediablemente y tu nada has podido hacer...no es verdad Draquito?-

-Así fue snnniiff..cof! no más por favor ..no mas !snif- dijo Malfoy con lagrimas en los ojos y balanceándose tapándose ambos oídos con las manos.

-Pero...- intervino Harry

-Que escuche? ...escuche un pero?- dijo Snape, quien saco su varita y abrió de un golpe una puerta que conducía a un armario, que conducía a muchas escobas, que conducía a un Harry con mucho mucho que hacer.

-Alguien esta en problemas...-dijo Draco con voz maliciosamente cantarina

-Adivina Potter ya la fregaste... , Y LA FREGARAS! ...literalmente-sonrió- A FREGAR POTTER! Muajaja- se arreglo un lado del mostacho ( n/a: un momento...desde cuando tiene bigotes?) volviéndose a Draco dijo- y tu ... te quedas aquí vigilando que cumpla con su deber, yo...-pone vos solemne-...debo lavar mis calzones- y se retira altivamente ondeando la capa a su paso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará...viteh

Jajaja

Dracine: espero que les haya gustado y por sobre todo divertido nuestra historia.. estamos ansiosas por leer sus reviews, porque nos dejara reviews.. no es una opción, ni tampoco una pregunta, nos dejan reviews o.. hay tabla XD jajaja

Harriet: esto ha sido todo por hoy en el mundo de beckmaaann!

Dracine: ay Dios...

Harriet: jajajaa no en serio esperamos poder actualizar pronto y sinceramente esperamos reviews ( no tomen en cuenta las amenazas de Malfoy ) nos interesa mucho su opinión aunque no sean halagos serán bien recibidos así como también si quieren tirarnos alguna idea .

Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto

Besotones y abracitos del amor


	2. Lunaticamente encerrados

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, hacemos esto por diversión y bla bla bla ...etc etc

Holaaa ! somos Harriet y Dracine de nuevo, aca les traemos la segunda parte de nuestro fanfic, esperamos que les guste !

Y de más esta agradecer los reviews que nos dejaron! D Muchas Muchas Gracias !

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la historia...

* * *

-Alguien esta en problemas...-dijo Draco con voz maliciosamente cantarina

-Adivina Potter ya la fregaste..., Y LA FREGARAS! ..literalmente -sonrió- A FREGAR POTTER! Muajaja- se arreglo un lado del mostacho ( n/a: un momento...desde cuando tiene bigotes?) volviéndose a Draco dijo- y tu ... te quedas aquí vigilando que cumpla con su deber, yo... -pone vos solemne- ...debo lavar mis calzones- y se retira altivamente ondeando la capa a su paso.

- Cieeeelos…! No quería imaginar sus calzones – dijo el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza.

Luego volviéndose hacia Harry dijo:

– A trabajar Potter!... este será un momento digno de recordar – bajó la voz abstrayéndose en sus fantasías – ya me imagino relatando a mis rubiecitos y bien peinados nietos el día en que hostigué a fregar al gran cararajada Potter… - y se quedó meditante con cara soñadora, completamente estupidizado.

Harry se acercó a Draco y chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara, en un vano intento de que volviera a la realidad.

- … y me mirarán con asombro y orgullo mis pequeños nietecitos, desde sus pequeños asientitos, con sus pequeñas caritas blanquecinas – prosiguió Draco con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ante esta falta de atención de su némesis, Harry comenzó a dar saltos frente al rubio en busca de reiniciar el ciclo comunicativo.

- Ahm.. Hola?- Harry dejó de saltar y comenzó a picar a Draco en el brazo con su dedo, numerosas veces – aquí estoy, ehmm.. Malfoy? respondeee.. Alo? Ahm.. Disculpa?

Draco volvió de su trance y lentamente giro su cabeza hacia Harry, y arqueando una ceja miró altivamente el movimiento intermitente del dedo, para decir luego, casi en un susurro…

- Querido Potter… -tomó aire- DEJA DE TOCARME CON TU MUGROSO DEDO! …Además… ya te ví… como para no hacerlo… (n/as: changoooss o.o)

Ante este comentario, Harry intentó conectar palabra por palabra y buscarle sentido a la frase que acababa de oír, pero el vuelo de una mosca que pasaba le pareció mucho más entretenido.

Una vez que la mosca voló lejos de su corto y miope campo visual, volvió a reanudar la conversación.

- Entoonces… limpio? O Qué? O Cómo? – dijo finalmente

- Nooo, Potter –contestó Malfoy en tono sarcástico– si estamos aquí para abrazarnos y cantarnos canciones de Luismi al oído…

Harry, nuevamente, se halló en un estado de completa confusión y debate interno.

- Bien… entonces… limpiaremos –dijo luego, algo inseguro de si mismo. (n/as : tan naif XD)

- Limpiaremos me suena a manada… - contestó Draco en forma burlona - JA! Nooo, Potter, ya quisieras. Tu limpias, Yo superviso, Yo estoy bien, Tu estás mal, Tu tienes trabajo, Yo…

- Entendí el concepto Malfoy, gracias. – contestó Harry en un tono monótonamente tajante.

Se dirigió luego al armario de las escobas, mientras murmuraba múltiples insultos de los cuales solo se oyeron unas pocas palabras como: agominado, ricky ricón, drama queen y… ya me pintó el hambre.

- Ahm… oye, hurón. – dijo tras unos minutos Harry – No es que te importe, pero yo solo se limpiar a la usanza muggle, y aquí solo hay productos mágicos… Te importaría mover tu aristocrático trasero hasta aquí y echar un ojo?- finalizó mirando las posaderas del blondo. (n/as: jajaja)

- Potter, me enervas –contestó éste – Me distrajiste de la contemplación del vuelo de una pelusa bastante peculiar si las hay, si señor. – de pronto notó que Harry se encontraba con la mirada parte de su anatomía, por lo que añadió – Seee… te perdió algo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y le contestó cansinamente.

- Si, la paciencia. Ayúdame a encontrar algún producto para limpiar todo esto, don supervisor.

Draco haciendo berrinches e insultando al aire entró con Harry al armario.

Segundos más tarde, por esos mismos pasillos, pasaba Luna Lovegood cantando alegremente.

- Son Pinky y Cerebro, son Pinky y Cerebro, uno es un genio, el otro no está cuerdo… - de pronto sus enormes ojos se posaron en los dos muchachos que se encontraban discutiendo dentro del armario y, sin ningún movimiento o comentario previo y ante la mirada atónita de Harry y Draco, cerró la puerta murmurando inentendiblemente un conjuro, para luego retirarse catando como quien no quiere la cosa – Del laboratorio son, con genes injertados, son Pinky, son Pinky y Cerebro bro bro bro bro bro bro ¡NARF!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron Harry y Draco al unísono luego de unos segundos en los cuales se habían quedado inmóviles, completamente superados por la situación, mientras miles de pensamientos acudían a sus cerebros hiperventilados.

- QUE HIZO ESA ESTÚPIDA DE LOVEGOOD?- comenzó a chillar Draco – Le falla! Me enerva! Igual que tú Potter! Y me enerva igual que esta situación de estar encerrado en el armario de las escobas contigo! y con mi claustrofobia! – tomó aire profundamente con aspecto nervioso – Y respirando el mismo aire que tú! San Potter! El lamesuelas del viejo chiflado del director! Y que mi compañía con más agilidad mental sea una escoba mugrosa, pulgosa y llena de pelusas! – estalló desaforadamente respirando agitado.

Harry, nuevamente muy divertido con la situación de ver al rubio tan fuera de sí, dijo:

- A ver Malfoy… repasemos… inhala, exhala… inha…-

-NI TE ATREVAS A COMENZAR OTRA VEZ ESTUPIDO CEGATÓN!-

- Bueno, ya! Lambida de vaca! Como si yo estuviera feliz de estar aquí encerrado! – se detuvo Harry a pensar dos segundos – No, no estoy feliz, definitivamente no lo estoy. A menos que… NO! No lo estoy!

- Si ya terminaste tu debate interno… -intervino Draco – Ayuda a encontrar la forma de salir de aquí! Aunque…-dijo en un tono más bajo, tranquilizándose a sí mismo- No hay de qué preocuparse… - y se pasó una mano por el pelo, inconscientemente.

Harry sacó su varita y apuntando al cerrojo gritó:

- ALOHOMORA! –

Y se quedó expectante, con una sonrisa ilusa en sus labios. Se acercó a la perilla, la giró…

- Y? Qué esperas! Abre niño que por desgracia no murió! Abre! – gritó Draco impaciente.

* * *

Continuará !

Esperamos que les hayaa gustado la segunda parte !

Recuerden dejar reviewssss, diciendo si les gustó, si tienen alguna idea para agregar o algo que les gustaría que pase, o si quieren darnos alguna crítica constructiva, por que no?

Desde Bs As, Argentina, nos despedimos, Harriet y Dracine.

Besotones y Abracines del Amor !


	3. Y la puertita del amor se les cerrooo

Dracine: guess who's back, back again, we are back, back again (musica)

Harriet: it's enough (siguiendo la misma cancion)

Dracine: now everybody go to the dancefloor to the dancefloor (musica)

Harriet: shut up ¬¬ ! yyy.. Hablando de todo un poco o.o Eminem siempre me hizo acordar a Draco…

Dracine: sehh… En fin, aca estamos en clase de programación, tan entretenido! (nótese el sarcasmo)

Harriet: pero se supone que cuando lo pasemos a la pc vamos a estar cada una en su casa…

Dracine: ehh.. Buen punto, mí querida Watson o.o cuek! Bueno, sin más ni más… los dejamos con la continuación del fic que ya entró en tu corazón… que hace, furor en el mundo entero (¿?) XD

Harriet: just keep dreaming, just keep dreaming… Con ustedes…

"y la puertita del amor se les cerrooo (8) "

­

Harry sacó su varita y apuntando al cerrojo gritó:

- ALOHOMORA! –

Y se quedó expectante, con una sonrisa ilusa en sus labios. Se acercó a la perilla, la giró…

- Y? Qué esperas! Abre niño que por desgracia no murió! Abre! – gritó Draco impaciente.

Tras unos segundos el desasosiego se adueñó del rostro de nuestro Harry, quien lastimeramente dijo:

- Ahm… malas noticias cara pálida… no abre – y diciendo esto se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida, a lo cual Malfoy no tardó en contestar, o más bien gritar :

- ¿Cómo que no abre? ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO ABRISTE LA PUERTA? Y tú! – lo señaló acusador, haciendo que Harry le lanzara una mirada fulminante – TU! Tú pretendes salvar a la comunidad mágica y no sabes abrir… UNA ESTÚPIDA PUERTAAAAH! POTAAAAH! ME ENEEEERRRVASSSS!

Harry arqueando una ceja al mejoro estilo Malfoy añadió:

- ¡BUENO, SEÑOR PERFECTO! MISS SAGASIDAD! El Einstein de la teoría de las mil y una formas de cómo abrir una puerta! Ya que eres tan iluminado y sabio… ABRELA TU!

- Para empezar... – dijo el aludido – QUÉ DIABLOS ES EINSTEIN! –Harry negó con la cabeza mientras el rubio proseguía – Y CLARO QUE ABRIRÉ LA PUERTA! – y diciendo esto se dio vuelta hacia ésta majestuosamente – Ya lo verás Pottah… - y así apuntando a la puerta con su varita gritó – BOMBARDO!

Un gran estruendo sucumbió los oídos de ambos muchachos y de pronto el armario se llenó de una gran nube de humo.

- Cof cof cof Ahh.. Mueroo! – Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo y cuando la nube se disipó, el polvo se asentó en el cabello y ropas de ambos chicos – IMBECIL! ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS! – gritó desaforado en tanto el polvo que respiraba se lo permitía- CÓMO VAS A HACER UN HECHIZO BOMBARDO EN UN LUGAR TAN REDUCIDO? QUE TIENES ES ESA RUBIA CABEZA? LA TINTURA TE LLEGÓ A LAS NEURONAS Y LAS SOFOCO!

- Punto uno… y el más importante Pottah… grábatelo en tu resquebradita cabeza…- y amarrándose un rubio mechón de pelo continuó – es… natural… Así nací… así me hicieron mi mami y mi papi y mi mami dice que soy muy bonito – y sacándole la lengua a Harry se acomodó cuidadosamente el mechón de pelo.

- El punto es… querido Malfoy… que la maldita puerta sigue cerrada –contestó pomposamente, y al instante se incorporó y comenzó a golpear la puerta totalmente desquiciado – AUXILIO! AIUDENMÉ! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!.

Tras unos minutos de agobiante labor (en tanto a golpear puertas se refiere) se dejó caer al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

En ese momento Draco se encontraba meditante y abstraído sentado en un rincón, con su mentón apoyado en su puño, una perfecta rubia alusión al pensador de Auguste Rodin…

- Malfoy?

- Estaba pensando…

- Ufff… creo que va a llover…

- Ejem… dije que estaba pensando… no tengo por qué preocuparme. En cuanto mis múltiples amigos y/o súbditos noten mi ausencia, no tardarán en avisarle al viejo chiflado, para luego llamar al ministerio, quienes tras reponerse de la terrible, terrible noticia, organizarán una búsqueda intensiva gritando, desesperados, mi nombre por los rincones del mundo… "Draaaaco, Draquiiiito, Mi cieeeelo, Mi reeyyy, Mi señooor, donde estás?" gritarán… - soñaba el platinado mirando la nada- pero claro está que en cuanto mi padre se entere habré salido en... Aproximadamente… unos minutos… Comenzando… - miró su reloj de bolsillo – aaaa-hora! – y tras sacudir el polvo del suelo, se sentó a esperar.

Dos horas más tarde…

- Y tu séquito Malfoy? – dioj Harry muy divertido, viendo la cara de decepción de Draco, y rompiendo el silencio – Dónde esta tu papi? El ministerio… Dumbledore… Las fuerzas armadas… El FBI… la liga SWAT… la CIA… La INTERPOL…

- Ejem.. me perdí en Fuerzas Armadas… ¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS CARARRAJADA! ¿QUÉ TOMASTE CON EL DESAYUNO? –

- panceeeta.. huevos revueeeltos… pastelitos de chocolaaaate.. jugo de calabaaaza… - contaba Harry con los dedos, muy divertido.

- Basta cararrajada! QUÉ NO ENTIENDES EL SARCASMO?

- Se te acabaron los insultos Malfoy?... cararrajada es todo lo que tienes para decirme?

- Solo para que sepas… tengo exactamente 33 insultos referidos a tu persona – contestó Draco orgullo de si mismo – Los conté la semana pasada…

- Oh!... no sabía que era tan importante para ti Malfoy, me siento alagado, par ami cumpleaños me mandarías la lista completa? – dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

FIN FLASHBACK

Por fin terminamos el flash back! 3 capítulos o.o

Lo sabemos.. era hora.. Pero sepan comprender nuestra tardanza… no cualquiera logra sobrevivir..a 5to Año… PAM PAM PAM (música de suspenso)

Esperamos que este humilde capítulo (no tan largo como quisiéramos) les haya gustado.. y sino escriben reviews… haremos que Draco se una a un seminario acelerado.. y se transforme en un hombre de Dios y Harry… en una monjita.. muajajaja ¡

No mentira! Jajaja, pero… ¬¬ igual dejen reviews o…

HAY TABLA

Besotones y Abracines del Amor… ¡!

A-D-I-O-S y esperemos que hasta pronto:D


	4. Sponge Harry Square Malfoy

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, hacemos esto por diversión y bla bla bla ...etc etc

* * *

"**Sponge Harry Square Malfoy"**

Vuelta al día 2

- Gracias. Muchas gracias, Pottah, por recordarme el horrible, horrible suceso - dijo un Draco todo desaliñado, con la corbata desatada – Te recuerdo que seguimos aquí… vivos… gracias a que recordé el hechizo de supervivencia para hacer aparecer agua y comida… - sus ojos comenzaron a brillar – como lo hacía en las noches que mi mami me ponía a dieta porque me estaba poniendo… - bajó la vista y se sonrojó – pachonchito…

Harry, quien lo observaba desde hacía rato, dijo:

- Créeme, Malfoy. No quería saber tanto, pero ahora por tu culpa estoy… ¡todo constipado! – Se agarró la panza, dejándose caer de lado - ¡NECESIITO IRRRR! – chilló lastimeramente.

- Yo estoy en la misma situación que tú – le reprochó Malfoy – ¡Pero lo tomo con dignidad, Pottah! Y si me permites… - se puso de pié, yendo hasta su polvorienta mochila y sacó el libro de encantamientos – Como siempre… yo soluciono… y tu miras… anonadado… mi brillantez – y diciendo esto, se internó en una lectura intensiva del libro.

- Yo también puedo ser útil si me lo propongo, pero aquí, encerrado contigo, y para colmo constipado, no se me hace fácil, Melfoy.

Draco lo vio y, levantando una ceja en una forma meramente sepsi dijo:

- ¿Haces el favor de callarte, Potter? Algunos aquí intentamos pensar.

- Bueno ya, te tardarás siglos. – dijo Harry sentándose al lado del rubio, y comenzó a leer el libro sin percatarse de su proximidad con Malfoy.

El aludido se dio cuenta de esta situación y no tardó en hablar.

- ¡Nooo, Potter¡No te sientes aquí¡Se me pegará lo mugroso!

Harry lo miró de pies a cabeza detenidamente y le dijo:

- Ya estás mugroso. Cállate y sigue leyendo.

Malfoy, tras mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos, se volvió a sumergir en la lectura.

Dos horas más tarde…

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Malfoy

- ¡Si¡Estuvo en frente de nuestras narices todo el tiempo y no lo vimos! – añadió rápidamente Harry.

- Uhm… ¿Tú también te diste cuenta, Potter? – Preguntó Draco, incrédulo - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que encontramos¿Ah?

- Ehmm… eso… tu sabes qué, Melfoy, no te hagas el interesante – contestó inseguro.

- Lo sabía Potter. Tu única neurona se hiperventiló, no le da para tanto – sonrió, triunfante – A ver… te explicaré con palabras sencillas en qué consiste LO QUE YO SI ENCONTRE – se aclaró la garganta y optó una postura muy parecida a la de Snape, según recordaba Harry – Son dos simples encantamientos que nos haremos el uno al otro, utilizados por los ingeniosos magos de la Edad Media, que eran encarcelados por los asquerosos y temerosos muggles para no tener que convivir en sus celdas con sus… bueno, tu sabes. Se llaman "permanentconstipation" y "orinonumca".

Harry con los ojos como platos, no tardó en decir:

- Eh… volviendo al punto de hechizarnos mutuamente… ¡JAJAJAJA¡Graciosísimo! Ni pienses que te dejaré apuntarme con esa varita tuya, Melfoy. ¡Jamás¡Nunca jamás!

- Entoooonces… deberás buscar tu propia manera de no ahogarte en tus… cochinadas. ¡Pero no seas egoísta, Pottah, y hechízame a mí al menos¡Por el amor de Dios, algunos todavía conservamos nuestra dignidad!

Harry ante el repentino gesto de confianza de su Némesis, decidió poner la totalidad de su ser a merced de Malfoy, por única vez.

- Muy bien Malfoy, lo haremos.

Una hora más tarde…

- Debo felicitarme… ¡Soy genial! Cada día me sorprendo más a mi mismo con las cosas que puedo hacer. Este hechizo parece estar funcionando a la perfección. ¡Nunca me sentí tan liviano! – y diciendo esto, Draco se puso de puntas de pie y comenzó a bailar ballet.

Harry, mirándolo con cara de "este chico tiene todos los problemas", añadió:

- Estuve a esto – hizo un gesto con sus dedos – de lanzarte otro hechizo, Malfoy. Fuiste un objetivo realmente tentador cuando comenzaste a retorcerte si bien aún no había lanzado el conjuro.

- Lo hacías y esa cicatriz tuya iba a tener múltiples hermanitas en todo tu cuerpo.

- ¡Claro, te haces el malito ahora que ya te hechicé¿Verdad? – Dijo Harry – Hace una hora me hubieras tratado como a un príncipe ¿Verdad? Con tal de que te quitara tus... cositas.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Draco miró a través del ventaluz que daba al ras del césped de los terrenos.

- Me pregunto... si alguien pensará en mí. Seguro que sí lo hacen... – suspiró el Rubio – Pero en el último lugar donde me buscarían es en el armario de las escobas. Deben estar buscándome en lugares dignos de mí. En la sala de menesteres... Hogsmeade... La cámara Secreta... los vestuarios de las chicas.

- Bien... Si ya terminaste de llorar, pienso irme a dormir – Harry bostezó de manera poco elegante, desacomodándose más los cabellos.

- Acaso tu madre no te enseñó modales? – interrumpió Draco, sin pensar.

Harry lo miró sin expresión alguna, se fue a su rincón preferido, si se lo pudiera llamar así, y haciéndose un ovillo, cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué dije? ... Uy... – Draco guardó silencio, sintiéndose algo extraño, de una manera que no se había sentido jamás, algo a lo que usualmente solemos llamar... sentimiento de culpa. Se fue al rincón opuesto, y abrazando sus rodillas, observó a Harry dormir hasta que, finalmente, él también se durmió.

Día 3

Potter se despertó sintiendo un terrible dolor en su espalda.

- ¡Mierda! – murmuró, levantándose.

Se estiró viendo delante de él la figura del Rubio, quien aún dormía plácidamente. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijo, pensando lo calmo e inocente que se veía en ese momento, con su cabello desacomodado sobre sus ojos. Harry, inconscientemente, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Lentamente, Malfoy, comenzó a abrir sus grises ojos, manteniéndose aún en la misma postura con la cual dormía. Al abrirlos, se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry.

- ¿Si, Pottah? – Dijo arqueando una ceja – A ver... Querido Harry. Dos puntos. Tu mirada me incomoda. Punto. ¿Harías el favor de mirar tus sucios pies, y quitar de una maldita vez... TUS OJOS DE ENCIMA MIO? Punto. Gracias, Pottah. Punto. Atentamente. Dos puntos. Dreiko Melfoy. Punto. Y cierro.

- No se si reírme de ti... golpearte... tenerte lástima... o golpearte, nuevamente. - dijo un atónito Harry, desconcertado al escuchar la carta hablada de Malfoy – Tienes todos los problemas, hombre – Tras decir esto, Harry recordó el comentario dicho por Draco la noche anterior, y cuan disgustado se había dormido. – Haré aparecer el desayuno – dijo en un tono monótono, y se volteó a buscar su varita. Se sentó en el piso y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, intentó recordar el hechizo.

Draco lo miró fijamente, expectante, sin decir nada.

Harry, tras pronunciar unas palabras, hizo aparecer un plato con migajas, no muy nutritivas.

- ¡Demonios¡Estúpido hechizo! – Lanzó el plato contra una de las paredes, y éste se hizo añicos. Y volviéndose a Malfoy dijo – Y tú... – Se acercó amenazadoramente – Deja de mirarme de esa manera – Le gritó rojo de la furia contenida.

Sin ningún atisbo de ironía en su voz, Malfoy contestó.

- Déjame, Potter, yo lo haré.

- ¿Te crees mejor que yo, verdad? – Le contestó totalmente fuera de sí.- Crees que soy un bueno para nada. Que tu todo lo puedes, porque tienes un hogar y una insulsa familia que te proteja.- Se acercó otro poco, apuntándole con el dedo.- Pero déjame decirte algo, Malfoy... Y escúchame bien. Si para tener todo eso hay que ser como tú, prefiero ser huérfano.- dijo todo esto con una mirada y voz que se debatían entre el dolor y el enojo.

Harry se dio vuelta e hizo aparecer el desayuno para ambos. Tomando su plato, se fue a su rincón, sin mirar a Draco.

Éste se quedó en silencio unos minutos, totalmente desconcertado, y reflexionando, para luego decir:

- Escucha Potter... - Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo inconscientemente – Ehm, yo... No quise decir lo que dije. – Se acercó a Harry y lo miró a los ojos – Lo siento... - dijo siendo sincero, por primera vez en su vida.

El gryffindor, que estaba devorando de manera brusca su desayuno, tragó con dificultad, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- Glup... Ya estuvo, Malfoy. – Contestó evitando, deliberadamente, establecer contacto visual con el otro muchacho.

Malfoy, sintiéndose más liviano, y sin ese sentimiento extraño que lo agobiaba desde la noche anterior, se dispuso a desayunar.

Luego de unos hechizos para limpiar sus platos, Harry finalmente rompió el silencio, adquiriendo su tonalidad normal de voz.

- Debemos hacer algo con respecto a las noches, esto no puede seguir así.

- ¿Disculpa? – Dijo Draco, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos - ¿Qué insinúas, libidinoso Potter? Claro está que soy irresistible, pero piensa... todas las consecuencias, el qué dirán... Además yo no soy tan fácil, Potter... Espera al menos... no se... unas horas... quizás... depende mi humor... No me he depilado la espalda... y creo que me esta por venir... habrá que posponerlo... lo siento, Pottah.

- Ooooooooook... ahora si me quiero ir. Mira Malfoy, te haré una serie de preguntas, y debes contestar con lo primero que se te venga a la mente. Primero... ¿Cuando eras niño, escuchabas a las Spice Girls o a Blink 182?

- Eh... ¿Qué demonios es eso? Y... sean lo que sean... estaba bromeando, Potter. ¿No entiendes el humor inglés? Además no me metería contigo... ni aunque de nosotros dependiera la continuidad de la raza humana.

- Eh... ¿Sos boludo? (N/AS: nos salió la argentina del alma) – Deja ya de decir estupideces – dijo levantando la vista y vislumbró algo que llamó su atención. – ¡Lo tengo! – Y sin más comenzó a trepar por los estantes del armario.

- Cuidado, Potter... No quisiera tener que convivir con tu cadáver miope y maloliente en pleno estado de putrefa... - se escuchó un ruido seco y Harry cayó al suelo... encima de Draco ( N/AS:'D )

Se miraron serios por unos instantes, estando sus caras a escasos centímetros una de la otra. Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas. Malfoy, por su parte, tenía una lucha interna, por un lado quería reírse de la situación, y por otro quería golpearlo incansablemente. Optó sin embargo, por sorprenderse.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, Pottah? – susurró.

El aludido, no se dio por aludido y continuó riendo.

- ¡ME ENEEEEEEEEEERVAS POTTAH! – Dijo Draco, montado en cólera – ¡PARA TÍ TODO ES FACIL! PORQUE ME UTILIZASTE DE AMORTIGUADOR DE TU CAIDA Y AHORA ESTÁS RIENDOTE, PLÁCIDO, SOBRE MI INERTE CUERPECITO, MIENTRAS YO… - intentó tomar aire, pero con Harry encima, riéndose en su hombro, no era tarea fácil – DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, CORRO EL PELIGROSO PELIGRO DE HABER QUEDADO CUADRIPLÉJICO DE POR VIDA - y en un susurro desaireado añadió... – Cararrajada... Po...ttah... – y con una voz un tanto afeminada... y con su último aliento dijo – Ay, no doy más – y murió.

(N/AS: AAJAJAJAJAJJAA MENNNTIRA NO MURIO!)

REWINNNND

Y en un susurro desaireado añadió... – Cararrajada...Po... ttah...

Harry intentó calmarse, en vano, ya que siguió riéndose, aun más fuerte tras oír las sandeces de Malfoy.

En un tono calmado y cordial, tras inhalar una gran bocanada de aire, Draco dijo:

- Y ahora... queridísimo Pottah... si no es molestia... – respiró profundo – ¡MUEVETEEEEEEEE, MORRRRRRSA CON ANTEOJOS DE CULO DE BOTELLAAAAAAA!

La morsa, digo, Harry, rodó y rodó... Hiper Rodó ( XDD N/AS: solo para entendidos) por el suelo, aun riéndose.

- Jajaja No... puedo respirar... me duele mucho... jajaja la panza- decía con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente boca arriba.

- Siempre tratando de mostrar tu agilidad... tu heroísmo… tu intrepidez… Y claro, tenias que escalar, cual monte Himalaya los condenados estantes, para llegar a… – dijo Draco incorporándose y viendo lo que Harry tenia en la mano - ¿Una cochina esponja¿Eres imbécil? – Miró a Harry- ¡ERES IMBECIL?- soltó de nuevo – ¿Las palabras: "Somos unos putos magos", no te dicen nada?

- Por lo de putos... habla por ti mismo... Taxiboy Melfoy – lo miró sonriendo - Ay… Melfoy, Melfoy... Melfoy, Melfoy, Melfoy... – siguió riéndose y diciendo - Melfoy, Melfoy, Melfoy…

- ¡ES MALFOY¡MALFOY, MALFOY, MALFOY! – Dijo Draco – ¡MALFOY¡Y BASTA! Por Merlín... El encierro nos afecta lentamente... – dijo desesperado – Y volviendo al tema... las palabras...

- Ahí va otra vez... la histérica... - susurró Harry divertido todavía mirando desde el suelo a Draco, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza haciendo las veces de almohada.

- ¡EJEM¿Las palabras "accio… cochina esponja" no resuenan en algún recóndito recoveco de tu cabeza... y claman "uusaamee Pottahh... úsame... para llegar a la cochina esponja…"? – dijo en ese tono que solo las telefonistas poseen.

- Nop. ¡Piensa rápido Melfoy! – y sin más le arrojó la esponja a Draco, quien sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus manos. La contempló unos segundos, atónito, y la dejó caer al suelo, asqueado de la situación.

- ¡IUUUCCCC¡¡MALDIITAAA¡Maldita seas TÚ, entre todos los artículos de limpieza! – le gritó a la esponja, que yacía inerte y abiótica en el suelo.

- Creo que... no puede entenderte… - dijo Harry quien había recuperado la cordura, dándole unas palmadas al rubio en el hombro.

Malfoy miro a Harry y en un susurro le dijo:

- No me caes bien...

El pelinegro apunto con su varita a la esponja y dijo

- ¡Engorgio!

La esponja tomó el tamaño de un colchón medianamente decente.

- ¡Guau Potter! Así que tu cerebro trabaja bajo stress ¿eh? Muy interesante... lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí mucho tiempo más Malfoy?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco contestó:

- Bueeeno… ahora solo queda buscar una para mi... higienizarla... ¡Y listo!

Harry, quien se había adelantado a las pretensiones del rubio, miraba los estantes.

- Lamento desilusionarte, Melfoy. Pero creo que es la única esponja. Eso me lleva a la conclusión lógica de que...

- ¡No lo diiigasssss¡No te atrevas a pronunciarlo, siquiera¡No pienso compartir esa mugrosa esponja gigante contigo¡MMMMMIA! - dijo aferrándose a la esponja, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Esa misma noche, el silencio invadía el armario y la platinada luz de la luna traspasaba el ventiluz, como una intrusa en la oscuridad. Draco, con voz solemne y seria rompió el silencio:

- Esta de mas decir Pottah... que si quieres conservar tu integridad física y mental, más te vale no decir ni una palabra al respecto de este bochornoso acontecimiento, que nos incumbe a ambos y a una… esponja gigante- terminó Draco acostado boca arriba observando el techo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Como si esta fuera una experiencia agradable para relatarle a mis nietecitos mal peinados... – suspiró y se acostó en dirección contraria a Malfoy, chocándolo con los pies.

Draco contó hasta diez, como le había recomendado su terapeuta, y dijo en el tono más calmado del que fue capaz:

- Tu pie vuelve a hacer contacto con alguna parte de mi perfecta anatomía... y no sabrás como terminaste en el suelo... con múltiples traumatismos… ¿Oíste, Pottah?... ¿Pottah?

Harry roncó haciendo un escandaloso ruido.

- Mátame ahora Merlín… No lo dudes… Mátame ahora, por favor...- suplicaba Draco intentando encontrar una posición cómoda. Finalmente, se acurrucó en posición fetal y se durmió profundamente.

Continuará... viteh

* * *

¡Amigos¡No se pueden quejar… la larga espera valió la pena¿o no? ¬¬

Esta vez nos re esmeramos y escribimos un capítulo medianamente largo... Y también nos reímos mucho haciéndolo jajaja.

Ahora… no esperen mucas actualizaciones, al menos por los próximos 15 días porqueeeee… ¡NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE DE EGRESADOS, SI QUE SII!

Así que amiguillos esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, y como siempre esperamos de todo corazón reviews con sus opiniones :)

¡THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Besotones y abracines del amor.

Harriet y Dracine.


End file.
